


Trying Not to Think About It Doesn't Work

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Manga AU [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Fluff, Gen, Het, Human, Mild Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowline knows her best friend and her father are having sex, which makes it hard for her to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Not to Think About It Doesn't Work

Flowline tried her hardest to go to sleep. She kept her eyes shut. She turned and moved around into every comfortable position she could think of. She tried counting sheep. She even tried tiring herself out by playing on her phone. But nothing worked at all. Her mind just wouldn't shut off.

She turned on her side to see the empty bed on the floor. Terablade had left the room about an hour ago and she still wasn't back yet... While she approved of Terablade confessing to her dad, Terablade was still her best friend. And her age. So knowing that Terablade was both romantically and sexually interested in Stoneblock was... kind of weird.

She knew Terablade had confessed. And she knew Stoneblock had rejected her the first time... But she also knew that Terablade was incredibly stubborn and did not give up. Which was probably bad news for her dad, since Stoneblock was a bit of a pushover. It didn't help he had always had a bit of a soft spot for Terablade, especially when they were younger.

Flowline moved to lie on her back again and threw her arms over her face. She wanted to convince herself otherwise, but she had a feeling she knew exactly what was going on. It was night time and Terablade had put on some rather cute pajamas when they had gotten ready for bed. And since she had left around midnight and still wasn't back yet...

Thankfully, she couldn't hear anything. And she didn't want to hear either, which was why she was desperately trying to go to sleep. She didn't want to hear it and she didn't want to see Terablade coming back all messy and red in the face. It was going to be hard enough to have to face them both in the morning... She just wanted a peace of mind right now.

It didn't help that she knew Terablade was a virgin. She had dated a handful of guys before - which made sense, since she was extremely popular - but she refused to have sex with them. And right now, just a few doors down from her bedroom... her best friend was giving her virginity to her father of all people!

Flowline grabbed one of her pillows and slammed it down onto her face. Primus, she didn't want to think about it! She didn't want to think about them doing it or anything like that! It was just too damn weird!

Damn it, why couldn't Terablade pick a different time to attack her dad?! Did she have to do it while she was home?! And while they were supposed to be having a sleepover, of all thing?! She swore, when morning came, she was going to kick her ass for this!

With a heavy breath, Flowline threw the pillow off of her face, only to turn again to lie on her stomach. This was so annoying... She just needed to go to sleep. What they were doing was none of her business. Even if it was a little weird to know your best friend and your dad were banging just down the hall.

She closed her eyes, trying to even out her breath. Even though it was weird... She hoped Terablade was happy. And she hoped her dad was too. Though he was probably unsure about this whole relationship, Flowline would have been happy for him if this was something he wanted... They would probably have to have a talk about it, but if her friend and dad were happy, then she would support them a hundred percent of the way.

And when they did finally have a talk, she was going to have to lay down some ground rules. One would be they could never use her clothes for sex; she knew Terablade liked to borrow her stuff from time to time since they were around the same size. And the second think would be she would never call Terablade "Mom" if they ever got married. That was way too weird since they were the same age and were childhood friends.

And third, they were never allowed to have sex while she was home. She didn't want to waste any more nights of sleep just because they wanted to have fun.

 


End file.
